


Reaching

by e_m_praetorian



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Some Humor, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 16:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11740506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_m_praetorian/pseuds/e_m_praetorian
Summary: The weather is hot and humid in Polis and Arkadia. The creator had fanon dreams of a The 100 musical episode and of course threw out JRoth's canon. Is there an imp or spirit at work or is it just too damn hot?





	Reaching

**DISCLAIMER:** First and foremost I do not own these characters nor do I profit from my use of them. The 100 is the intellectual brainchild of Kass Morgan (books) and Jason Rothenberg (tv series). Second I do not profit from my use of the earwig…excuse me I mean song…Chasing Cars. The song was a single written and released by Snow Patrol on the album Eyes Open.  

**AUTHOR’S NOTES:** So yeah this little chappy avoids all the insanity of S3 canon and delivers a little loving fanon. Happy Anniversary Gorgeous.

** Reaching  **

****

The Polis night was still and warm, the air was humid drawing restless occupants of the Tower to their balconies to try to seek relief. Down in the city streets shops were closed for the night and most of the city’s people were home, well maybe except for the night watch and a few drunken stragglers.

 

Back in the Tower, The happening place to be,

 

Clarke sat in the balcony doorway of Heda’s room and wished for even the smallest breeze. The council meeting earlier today had been canceled because the tempers in the chambers were nearly as hot as the room itself. Lexa calmed the ambassadors of the Thirteen Clans and had Titus set a working dinner meeting to make up for canceling the meeting so early.

 

Clarke caught her eyes and smiled thinking of earlier in the day. As everyone filed out of the room Clarke walked out on to the balcony and personally thanked her for the time off. Lexa turned slightly towards Clarke and nodded. Without more than a passing glance, Lexa returned her gaze back out over the Polis skyline.

 

It was another humid day to be sure and being amongst angry politicians was not how Lexa wanted to spend her day. Watching her citizens moving in the streets below calling out, selling wares and food, and just milling about doing a normal day’s function made her feel a bit angry at the ambassadors. As each day’s temperature climbed, her coalition representatives behaved like a group of recalcitrant children instead, making her day long and harder to retain focus on the needs of the subjects each represents.

 

Just as Clarke had turned to leave the chambers to seek relief in her room she heard Lexa laugh or so she thought.

 

“Heda?” Clarke asked standing in the spot usually occupied by Indra during meetings.

 

Lexa turned towards Clarke mirth still brilliant upon her features, “I agree with the Floukru ambassador’s statement to the Delphikru ambassador. I rarely get to find the delight so humorous as it is today,” Lexa’s eyes were shining for a brief moment longer as they both heard the encroaching footsteps of her advisor and Clarke’s least favorite person here in Polis.

 

“I believe that ‘floating’ should include your advisor before I find him near an open window and just do the honors myself. Of course this is the heat talking,” Clarke’s eyes light up as she nodded to Lexa again and turned once more to leave just as Titus entered into the chambers in his usual explosive manner.

 

“Heda, I believe the Nat…,” Titus snarled at Clarke, “Wanheda.”

 

 Titus watched her retreating form with barely restrained disgust, “The other ambassadors will see this as Skaikru courting favoritism Heda.”

 

“Do you see the Natblida in our presence Fleimkepa?” Lexa asked with the barest hint of malice.

 

“No Heda, they are not.” Titus answered. His voice conveyed his irritation of the display of the growing relationship between his Heda and Skaikru’s most unworthy in his eyes, Wanheda.

 

Lexa could hear the petulant tone of his voice and had to take a moment to curb her anger.

 

“Take heed of your own teachings, Titus. Do save them for the Natblida because I am no longer a child you must teach. I am the Heda you are now tasked with advising,” Lexa said from the balcony.

 

Once again his remarks would drive another wedge between them. Lexa still admired the man for every lesson and hardship but she was no longer a child, no longer his student, and these reminders though necessary for the young Natblida now only served to distance them instead.

 

“I only point out that the Skaikru ambassador takes great favor in utilizing Heda’s time,” Titus stated as he moved closer to Lexa his robe swishing with his urgent steps.

 

“How I ‘utilize’ _my_ time with the ambassadors is not of _your_ concern. The Natblida on the other hand are. Have them eat early tonight and be prepared to observe tonight’s meal with the ambassadors. It will be a learning function for everyone involved. Now please go make the preparations. I need the time to meditate,” Lexa said as she eased herself into her throne awaiting his departure.

 

Nearly an hour later it was still impossible to gain the focus she needed and so Lexa retreated to her personal quarters. Before the doors could close completely a handmaid came to help Lexa remove her armor and to see to any needs Heda might have.

 

“A plate of something from the cook please. Also inform Wanheda that I would like the pleasure of her company for a small repast ,” as the young attendant left the room Lexa laid out the clothes for after her bath and went to run the water while untying the braids she wore.

 

Lexa sat on the edge as the bath filled and sighed wondering if this moment would go beyond the plan in her mind. Could she give so freely? Would she lay with Clarke? Would Clarke be accepting of her?

 

“ _We’ll do it all.”_

Lexa couldn’t believe this was happening, but she wasn’t about to give up the free feeling bursting from within her.

_“Everything. On our own. We don’t need, anything or anyone.”_

_“If I lay here…If I just lay here. Would you lie with me and just forget the world?”_

 

 

Clarke’s room, Oh really ‘another ‘ room

 

The first thing Clarke did upon entering her room was strip down to her bindings and shorts. It was miserable being formally dressed for the meetings. Clarke was lucky that Skaikru did not wear lots of heavy furs like some of the other clans. How the other ambassadors carried on through the day she did not know sometimes.

 

Her second action was to cast open her balcony doors and retrieve her large sketch book and charcoal stick. Clarke sat in the light of the door and opened to the council member sketch she was working on.

 

This picture was actually fun for her because she wasn’t just drawing each ambassador sitting tall in their chairs. This picture showed an animated day of members in discussion, the Boudalankru ambassador breaking the arm of her chair as she gets heated over negotiating trade with the Ingranronakru ambassador whom she has drawn in her seat with eyes alight with a touch of mirth.

 

Who knew talk of metal wares and horses could become so serious. She just finished the Trikru and Azgeda ambassadors pointing at each other while the Floukru ambassador covers his eyes. In this picture she has drawn herself as holding her sketch book and charcoal stick.

 

Heda is not yet in the picture nor is her throne. Clarke wants to put Lexa in last because for every day they meet she retains her posture and never breaks form. Even Titus has slipped under her watchful artist’s eye and is going to pay for it. Indra is as always the perfect picture of stone. A true warrior, trusted general, and advisor beside her Heda; hand on the pommel of her sword or hands at rest behind her back.

 

Clarke bats at the uneasy feeling that skims her right ear. Clarke looks around when it happens again even though she knows she is alone in the room.

 

“That’s just weird.”

 

The sudden knock almost immediately after nearly causes Clarke to ruin the face of the Yujleda ambassador. She drew him leaning closely in his chair to the Trikru ambassador.

 

“Enter.” Clarke says as she deposits her sketchbook on the small table nearby and pulls on her light blue floor length silken robe. Clarke really likes this robe even if it does show a fair amount of her cleavage.

 

“Excuse me, Wanheda. Heda has asked if you would join her in her quarters for a light meal?” the young attendant asked with a broad smile.

 

“Of course Bryn, thank you.” Clarke smiled in return. Heda’s attendant inclined her head and slightly rolled her eyes making Clarke momentarily miss Raven. Bryn was the only attendant that served both Clarke and Lexa personally. The eye roll would never have happened in front of anyone else.

 

Bryn closed the door and headed down to the kitchen to fetch plates for her Heda and Wanheda. As Clarke watched the door close, she closed her eyes and allowed her thoughts to drift to Lexa.

 

“What is she thinking? This will look like me…,” Clarke stopped herself short of voicing everything she’s already heard from Titus numerous times and from other ambassadors who have shown they are unafraid of her reputation as ‘Mountain slayer’. Both she and Lexa were not hiding their emotions and were doing their best to play straight on the political field in order to cover every clan not just their own.

 

“Why can’t we just…?”Clarke asked the empty room. They were getting closer and it was becoming harder to say anything at all.

 

_“I don’t quite know how to say how I feel.”_

Clarke sat for a moment before it hit her that just happened. Clarke closed her eyes and thought of Lexa’s request.

 

_“Those three words are said too much. They’re not enough.”_

_“If I lay here…If I just lay here. Would you lie with me and just forget the world?”_

Clarke walked to her doors and cast them open in very diva-like fashion as she headed for Lexa’s quarters still singing and not caring at this point who around the Tower heard Wanheda professing her undying emotion for Heda.

 

Lexa shook out her hair and went to retrieve her clothing. This day was becoming strange and curious and probably the most fun she can remember having in her lifetime.

_“Forget what we’re told before we get too old.”_

Suddenly the doors to her room opened and there was Clarke. Lexa could not believe she too was singing.

_“Show me a garden that’s bursting into life.”_

For a moment neither could move, but their eyes said everything they could not.

 

Arkadia, why the Hell not,

 

Raven sat with a drink in her hand watching Abby talk with Kane. Well okay maybe she wasn’t watching them talk, maybe she was mapping every perfect inch of Abby even as she leaned in closer to Kane to say something in his ear. The burn of the latest batch of moonshine made it easy to be cool as Raven ate her not so latent desire for the woman across the room. Even if said woman was her friend and her friend’s mother.

 

Kane left the bar alone, making Raven smile. What truly made her smile was the approach of Abby Griffin with two glasses and curiosity in her eyes. Abby it seems had some questions for Raven about a chance at destroying their friendship and Clarke’s. How Raven could look at Abby and see a lover and not her friend’s mother.

 

 The conversation they had started off okay and then it became weird. Was Abby really pulling the age card on Raven right now? After all the deaths, finding humanity surviving just fine without their help on the ground, Raven pointed out that it wasn’t about them having kids and making a new life.

 

Abby was still talking six moves and in Rover speed ahead of her. As far as Raven was concerned the only two people who mattered were the two people involved in this dying conversation. For a moment it was as if her heart had stopped beating in her chest.

 

 Raven knew tonight was a bust and thanked Abby for the company, the drinks, and the conversation before leaving to find some peace working on her Rover. This was something that should have given her peace just not now. Now as the night was wearing thin along with her patience, Raven rolled out from under her Rover and sat back against it. Her mind wandered back to their conversation and how she failed to make her point.

 

The bay doors were open and Raven could see Abby talking to David Miller. Night watch was soon to begin. Raven couldn’t shake the constant buzz in her brain that told her to try again. To go talk to Abby and be with that woman however _she_ wanted.

 

“ _Let’s waste time chasing cars around our heads.”_

Raven searched around to make sure she was alone. For just a moment she laughed and then she looked at Abby and felt her desire as the woman turned to walk her way.

_“I need your grace to remind me to find me own.”_

Raven watched Abby get closer and felt her heart beat faster as Abby stopped and kissed her cheek. Abby then took her hand and guided her towards Raven’s personal quarters. As the door closed Abby sat on Raven’s bed and looked her in the eye’s.

_“If I lay here…If I just lay here. Would you lie with me and just forget the world?”_

Raven could barely think as she approached Abby and ran her hands through her hair, cupping her jaw and kissing her lips. Abby pulled Raven down on to bed beside her and released her hair from her ponytail.

_“Forget what we’re told before we get too old. Show me a garden that’s bursting into life.”_

Abby propped herself up to look down over Raven and was momentarily lost in the beauty beneath her. Shutting the world out together, they moved forward tonight because tomorrow was another unforgiving day on the ground. Why waste chances for love?

 

Back in Polis, Because it matters here

 

 

Lounging in the bath together it was clear that Heda and Wanheda were going to have opposition until a new ambassador for Skaikru could be elected. They were either going to   not consummate their relationship or not hold meetings until the new ambassador arrived. Clarke didn’t think either idea mattered. They only had three more meetings before she was due to return to Arkadia with the trade agreements and any new positions and policies that needed discussion.

 

“To not love you is a ridiculous request. It is becoming like breathing air. I am not the only Heda who adores you, worships the way you treat the people, whether they are yours to love or rule over or not, and loves you for many things that make little sense on any given day,” Lexa enjoyed the surprised look on Clarke;s face.

 

“That’s a lot to throw at a girl,” Clarke says to cover her emotions.

 

“The spirits of the previous commanders all speak with me though they rarely agree on anything. Until you…”

 

_“All that I am, all that I ever was is here in your perfect eyes. They’re all I can see. I don’t know where confused about how as well. Just know that these things will never change for us at all.”_

Clarke smiled wondering how long the singing would last. It warmed her heart and well other areas…hearing the normally stoic Heda singing.

 

_“If I lay here…If I just lay here. Would you lie with me and just forget the world.”_

“We have a dinner meeting with the rest of the ambassadors or else I would, Clarke.” Lexa couldn’t help but tease her as she rose from the tub and retrieved towels for them.

 

“I have but one request as Heda for Wanheda this evening. Since the meeting is to be informal due to the humidity…” Lexa was not facing Clarke so she couldn’t see the smile.

 

“Okay I’ll bite. What is your request?” Clarke asked as she sat on the edge of the tub toweling off.

 

“Please do not wear that robe,” Lexa turned slowly to face Clarke. Both couldn’t help but laugh.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  


End file.
